robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the ninth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on November 24, 2000 on BBC Two. *This heat saw relatively poor performances by both of the seeds with neither making it to the heat final (the only other occasions when this happened in The Fourth Wars were in Heat G and Heat K). *As well as this, it featured the third of four newcomers to make it to the series semi-finals in Splinter. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Killerhurtz (16) vs Eric vs Destruct-A-Bubble The fight started slowly, until Killerhurtz drove over the top of Eric. The two veterans then ganged up on Destruct-A-Bubble: Eric managed to push it into the CPZ, but it got away. Killerhurtz then pushed Destruct-A-Bubble into the arena wall; Eric came in from behind and nearly flipped Killerhurtz over. Killerhurtz responded by piercing Eric with its axe, before doing the same to Destruct-A-Bubble. Killerhurtz axed Destruct-A-Bubble again as time ran out. The judges unanimously voted Destruct-A-Bubble out, putting Eric and Killerhurtz through. Qualified: Eric & Killerhurtz Centurion (31) vs Splinter vs Small Torque Centurion immediately tried unsuccessfully flip Splinter; Small Torque pushed Splinter into Sgt Bash, but it got away. Centurion seemed to stop, but then drove into the arena wall. Splinter then grabbed Small Torque by pushing it into Shunt, who axed through Small Torque's so called 'bullet proof' top. Centurion was still on the arena wall. Dead Metal came in and sliced into the side, before Sir Killalot pitted the seeded machine. Qualified: Splinter & Small Torque Semi-Finals Killerhurtz (16) vs Splinter Splinter immediately grabbed Killerhurtz with the arms and pushed it around the arena repeatedly. Killerhurtz escaped and slammed at Splinter, damaging the front slightly, but then drove into Shunt and got axed. It escaped, but then slammed into the arena wall and started smoking. Sir Killalot picked Killerhurtz up by the axe and span it around in circles. Killerhurtz then came back to life and axed Sgt Bash's flamethrower. But it had been immobile too long, so Splinter was given the win. Winner: Splinter Eric vs Small Torque Small Torque tried to use its disc on Eric, but it was ineffective. Eric flipped Small Torque over, but it was invertible. However, Small Torque then stopped and caught fire internally. The special cooling system evidently hadn't worked. Eric then was mugged by Sir Killalot, but managed to get away. Sgt Bash pushed Small Torque onto an angle grinder, which caused fantastic sparks. Winner: Eric Final Splinter vs Eric The fight started slowly until Splinter pushed Eric into Shunt, who axed it. Eric escaped, but Splinter pushed it into the arena wall (twice), also once getting their arm caught on the wall. Eric got a flip on Splinter, but it rolled back down onto its wheels. Splinter pushed Eric into the arena wall again as time ran out. The judges put Splinter through to the series semi-finals. Heat Winner: Splinter Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat I, the Pinball featured King B3. Pinball Warrior - King B3 Score: 225 points Category:The Fourth Wars